is there a such thing as love
by hatered fules my blood
Summary: Seto Kaiba has hit a rough time in his life, where he tries to end it. but will the love of the least likly person save him? will he love joey back?
1. Chapter 1

_ Is there a such ting as love?_

Yeah, this is going to end up being a Rated M story, so don't mind. K? I'm all right with people commenting on my stories, just nothing too harsh like it totally suxs K?

Parings: Seto X Joey

Please note there may be one or two characters in the chapters that are of my creation. Just not in the first one.

Chapter on: The beginning

Seto walked into his office on the top floor of Kaiba Corp. His face twisted with anger, as always. Ever since that basterd married into his family, he's been this way. Angry.

He sat down at his desk, and pushed his work off. Very angry.

"Fuck this shit! It's pointless! It's not worth it any more!" he looked around on his desk. "Where the fuck is that box opener!" Seto had gotten into the habit of slicing his wrist.

He got up and went through his file cabinets. He found it in the bottom draw, wrapped in a blood-covered cloth. He went over to the widow that let people in the hallway see what he was doing and pulled down the blinds.

He went over to his desk and opened the blood-covered cloth and took the black handled Box opener in his had. Rolling up his sleeve, he heard the all too familiar noise. The beep on his desk. The phone thing. That damn communicator thing! Seto thought as he pushed the 'talk' button.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU PEOPLE WANT!" he yelled into the phone.

"Uhh…. Sir. You have someone here to see you…." The small female voice on the other end whispered.

"Tell 'em to go jump off the bridge!" he said as he slammed the phone onto the base. I hate them all! He thought as he pulled the blade across his wrist.

­­­­­­

Well, that's the end of the first chapter! Hoped you like it! Please comment!

Seto: Why am I always the suicidal one?

Rain (me): Because you're the only one who would fit besides joey. But he's too much of a puppy to kill him self. P

Joey: Hey!

Seto: your right.

Joey + Seto: (get into fist fight)

Next chapter- _They know…_


	2. They know

Chapter Two:

_They know…_

Hey, that was fast, huh? Well, her is the second one. I hope you like it. Note: the Girl With black hair and blue eyes is my own creation! Her name is Rain! No copy cats please!

Seto: In case your wondering, I kicked Joey's butt in last times fist fight.

Rain(me): no you didn't! you ran into the bathroom crying!

Seto: SHHHHH! Not so loud!

"Um, sir Kaiba said to go jump off the bridge." The girl whispered to the teens that where standing around her desk. She had straight black hair, and deep blue eyes. The tall blond one looked at her nametag.

"Ms. Rain, is it?" she nodded. "-Well, we have an appointment with him now, so could you kindly show us to his room?" he said grabbing her small, pale hand. She blushed and nodded.

She led them down the hall to and elevator.

"Top floor Mr.…"

"Just Joey."

"Ok then, Joey."

Joey, Yugi, Tea, Tristin and Ryou got on the elevator and got off on the top floor, as Ms. Rain had said to. Right across the hall from the elevator was Seto office. The blinds were drawn and the room looked dark.

Yugi knocked on the door lightly. No answer. Tristin turned the doorknob and the door opened. The teens put their head in the door.

"Hey, rich bo-" Joey stared and trailed off. He had caught sight of Seto's body, in the chair, his head hanging down, and box opener in his right hand and his left wrist gushing blood.

With out thinking, Tea pulled out her cell phone and called 911. Joey, remembering what had happened when his cousin slit his wrist grabbed the blood covered cloth and created a tourniquet for Seto's bleeding wrist.

When Seto woke up, he was lying in a hospital bed. His eyes where closed, but he knew because of the sterile smell that filled his nostrils. He heard a beep. Then a pause. Then a beep. Every two seconds.

"So, rich boy's awake." He heard. He opened his eyes and saw a sight he never though he'd see. Yugi and his friends (not Seto's friends. Yugi's) sitting around his hospital bed. Tea was asleep leaned into Tristin, and everyone else was asleep with there heads on the bed. Everyone but Joey.

"What are you-" Seto started.

"WHAT DID YOU THINK YOU WHERE DOING?" Joey yelled. Everyone but Tristin was up from this.

Joey had his fist raised to Seto, ready to punch him square in the jaw. Yugi grabbed his arm.

"Joey, I think Seto has a reason behind what he did." Yugi glanced at Seto. "Right?" he asked Seto. Seto snorted.

"Of course I did idiot! But I'm not telling you! You should have just let me die!"

"But if we did that, who would we call rich boy?" Joey joked. "- Oh and I sent your brother to school. He missed almost a month sittin' by your side Seto. Did you even think about him before you did it?"

Seto just stared at Joey. What was Joey trying to pull? Did he want money? What did he want.

"No. I didn't. I just wanted to disappear. Ya' know?" Joey nodded.

"Yeah, I know. My cuz did the same thing."

That's what it's about. He didn't want to lose anyone else. But why did he care about him. Joey hated Seto, and Seto hated Joey. That's the way it always was. Just as Seto convinced himself that they hated each other, the doctor came in.

"Okay, Mr. Kaiba. I just need to do a few tests. First, can you move your arm?" Seto moved it with no effort. "Okay, can you speak?"

"Duh!" he yelled at the doctor.

"Okay, can you try to stand?" Seto stood up out of the bed and fell flat on his face. Joey and them helped him back onto the bed. "You know your very lucky."

"Say what?"

"Your lucky your alive. If Mr. Wheeler didn't stop the bleeding when he did, you'd be incompasatated."

Seto looked at Joey through the connor of his eye. There was something more. Not him not losing someone else. Did Joey… Love him?

Sorry to have to cut them short like this, but I don't have a lot of time. I'll up date a.s.a.p! most likely in a few days!

Seto: Sure. You keep telling your self that. It's ok. We'll get you back on you'r meds.

Rain: HEY! No ones spos't ta know!

Joey: your on meds?

Next chapter- _If only_


	3. If only

Chapter three

_If only_

Hey, it's rain again! I hope you like the third one! This is the fastest I've ever up dated! Yay me!

Rain: Okay, Seto can't be here today. He's busy cleaning up the mess him and Joey made in the kitchen. - Amazing what a threat or two can do.

Seto: Hey! Just cauz I'm not next to you don't mean I can't narrate!

Rain: (pushes him into trash can) Seto? Now where did you go? (Teasingly)

Seto looked at Joey, shocked. Everything else the doctor said were just muffled words.

"Mutt, why did you save me?"

"Cauz if you died, I'd be out of people to insult." Seto looked at him and could have sworn that he turned pink.

"I want everyone but the mutt out, now." They all left. Seto pointed to the seat next to his bed. "Alright. Tell me the truth mutt. Why did you save me?"

Joey looked down. "It's just that, I, well… I guess I like you." He whispered. Seto's eyes grew to about four times wider then normal.

"So, that's why you saved me? You… like me?" Joey nodded. "Is that, like me, like me? Or just-"

"Like you like you."

"Joey, I, I don't know what to say. I'm not sure what to say, except, I-I like you like you too."

Seto said looking down at the blanket he was now squeezing the life out of. Joey's only response was to look at him with eyes that were both happy, and confused.

"Seto, I didn't think you were able to love."

"Well I am!" Seto snapped without meaning to. Joey walked away, toward the door. "Joey, wait!" Seto called. Joey turned to look at him. "I didn't mean it like that. It just that… people don't know 'about me' like I just tolled you."

Joey smiled to him self. "The doctor has agreed to release you as long as you stay with some one so there aren't any accidents. K?"

Seto nodded. "Come stay with me?" Joey nodded.

"Sure. As long as the foods good!" he joked petting his stomach.

It never failed. No matter what the situation was, Joey was always hungry.

Two weeks later…

Seto was enjoying his time spent with Joey. Joey had something that Seto never had. Fun. Seto was walking again and Joey wasn't such an ass any more, though he was still always hungry. (Sorry, I had to add that. Ok I'll shut up now.) Seto was asleep in his bed, and the window was open. Joey had planed on moving in with Seto, but he was too shy to ask. Joey had went and bought two tickets to the amusement park.

Seto began to stir, and Joey was sitting on the edge of the bed, running his fingers through Seto's hair. Seto's eyelids flickered, then opened.

"I'm sorry, did I wake you?" Joey asked kindly. Seto shook his head in response.

"Nope, not at all."

"Seto, get up and get dressed, I have a surprise for you."

"Alright?" Seto got up and went to his closet and got dressed I a pair of jeans and a tee shirt. (Hey, it's me again, it's summer.) Joey went over to him, gave him a quick peck on the lips, and then grabbed him by the hands to eat a light breakfast. Joey watched as Seto ate his meal, and the second he was done, pulled him to the limo.

"Joey, where are you taking me?"

"Oh, you'll see!"

They sat in silence the whole way to the amusement park. When they pulled up to the park, Seto's eyes nearly jumped out of his skull.

"Your kidding!"

"Nope."

"How did you afford this!"

"Oh, I have my ways, you'll find out soon." 'you'll find out soon.'

I hoped you like it! I'll get the next one out within a month! K?

Rain: I hoped you liked the truth about Seto and Joey!

Seto: It's not true! We're (me and Seto) are married!

Rain: you keep telling your self that.

Chapter four: _Joey I…. _


	4. Joey I

Chapter Four

_Joey I…_

RATEING: M

Hey, it's me again! I figured out how to add chapters! So I'll be able to update faster!

Seto: (on knees begging) Please don't put this on! Please, please, PLEASE!

Rain: Sorry, I must entertain my readers. And this one is sure fire!

Joey: where is everybody? What's everyone talkin' 'bout?

Rain + Seto: (anime sweat drop) Nothing Joey.

Joey pulled seto into the parks gates. Seto looked at Joey as if he could kill him.

"Joey, you know I HATE amusement parks." Joey just cocked a wide ass smile across his face.

"I know. But it's time you loosen up. You're so tensed. You need to chill."

"I didn't know tensed was in your vocabulary." Seto joked smiling to him self.

"Learned it yesterday." Seto sweat dropped.

"Never mind Joey." He said smiling. "Ok, then let's ride the roller costar. And not the tiny one." Seto Gulped.

"Then witch one?"

Joey's huge ass returned to his face. "The humanga." Seto went pail as a ghost.

"Please say your joking. Please say your joking." Joey shook his head no. They began to walk to the other end of the park. Along the way, seto noticed that the lines were mad long.

He noticed the spinning turtles, the kiddy pool, the Bat-o-Costar, and the other kiddy rides. But on the other end of the park, just past the kiddy section, was the one roller costar that could make a pro wrestler scream like a little girl.

Soon the roller costar came into view, and there were only about eight people in line, and they were all buff.

Seto gulped. "Joey?"

"Yeah?" Joey responded, sliding under the bars and rope to get into the back of the line with out walking that maze to get to the line. Seto followed.

"Have you ever been on this before?"

"Nope."

"What do you mean 'nope'?"

"Never gone on it. Why, seto, are you scared?" Joey teased.

"No, I just don't like roller costars." Seto said as he stood next to Joey. It was two to a car and they were up. The ride was ok, up until the 200-foot drop. Surprisingly, seto didn't scream.

The rest of the day was spent at the park, going on rides and eating.

Soon the clock struck 9 and it was time for the park to close. Seto and Joey got into the limo, and rode home. Once they were in the sucitury of Seto's room, Seto pulled Joey up to him.

"That was the most fun I've ever had."

"I'm not surprised. You're such a sour sport, and you're so grumpy, I thought that would work. It was all a matter of surprising you and getting you to go. If you had known were we where going, you wouldn't have gone. And you would have stayed in the house all day you grumpy old bat."

"Oh?" Seto tackled Joey and they began to wrestle. Soon, Seto was sitting on Joey's hips, locked in a kiss.

"Hey, Joey?"

"Yeah Seto?"

"I think it's time I thanked you." Seto said, pulling off his shirt. "I owe you so much for saving my life. You know that, right?"

Joey simply smiled. "Yeah." Was the only remark he could make, for he was pulling off his own cloths. Seto picked up Joey and laid him on the bed, on his stomach.

"Joey, if this hurts, forgive me." Joey nodded and placed the pillow's tip in his mouth. "Ready?" Joey nodded.

Seto held Joey's hips, and pulled himself to his knees on the bed. He slowly pushed himself in. the only noise he heard from Joey, was a loud squeak of pain.

"Sorry Joey." Seto whispered as he began to move his hips back and fourth, his penis in and out. A few whimpers and squeaks where heard from Joey for a few moments, then he began moaning, as did Seto. Joey gripped the bed sheets, and Seto gripped Joey's hips. Seto and Joey's moans could be heard from the bottom floor kitchen, and after about and hour or so, Seto ejaculated in Joey's ass. They collapsed on the bed in a heap. Joey was panting, and as out of breath as Seto was.

Joey rolled seto over, so Seto was on his back. Joey went down and took seto in his mouth. At first he was just blowing on the tip. Then he began to like and suck. Soon it was full on sucking. Seto's hand gripped in Joey's blonde hair, holding on, and moaning.

"J-Joey! Nng! Ke-eep goin'!" After about 20 Minutes, Seto ejaculated in Joey's mouth.

Joey laid down next to Seto, who was panting like crazy.

"Joey I-" Seto began, but Joey put a finger to his lips. "Shhhh. you'll ruin the moment. Joey responded. Seto nodded in understanding and laid down next to his uke.

Soon, both teens were peacefully asleep in each other's arms. Knowing that neither one would ever leave.

Well, I hope you liked that one. I know seto didn't!

Seto: Why? Why did you write that!

Rain: Cuz' I could. And we all know you like him any way.

Seto: Do not!

Joey: Hey! Seto? How could you? (Sniff sniff) were over!

Seto: oops.

Chapter Five: _Why? _


	5. Why

Chapter Five

Why

Sorry I'm so late to up date! My floppy disk broke with this chapter written on it and I had to re-type it.

Rain: Seto's in trouble! Seto's in trouble!

Seto: Shut up.

Rain: That's not nice!

Seto lay in his bed. A million thought's running through his mind.

'This is all my fault. If I had known this was going to happen then I wouldn't have done that. I've ruined every thing. But I don't have to tell Joey, right? He doesn't need to know. Maybe I can just, disappear with out him knowing.' Seto began to get up, only to find that the blonde's hands were fasted tightly around the brunette's hips.

'I'm in so much trouble. This is going to destroy Joey. So, I guess I'm not going to tell him.'

Seto sat up and shook the smaller boy's shoulder in an attempt to wake him. After about forty-five minutes his eyes slowly opened.

"Seto, why'd you wake me up?" Joey asked as he leaned in for a kiss that didn't come.

"It's time for school, get ready. I have to go to the office, I won't be in school, but I'll see you at dinner." Joey nodded, got up, and went to take a shower. Seto through his clothes on and left, taking the limo, leaving the jeep for Joey. He could remember the first time Joey saw the jeep.

(FLASHBACK)

"Common Seto! Let me drive the jeep!"

"No, that thing cost me an arm and a leg to get, and what would happen if you messed it up?"

"It's not like I'm gonna drive it off the San Fernando bridge or somethin'"

"No, Joey, I know you wouldn't do that, but what if you got into an accident! You and my car would be trashed!"

(END FLASHBACK)

Seto stepped out of the limo and walked up to Kaiba corp. And sure enough, there was Rain, sitting at her desk, telephone in one had, paper work all over her desk, her lunch on her lap, her beeper going off, and a fork in the other hand. Seto stepped in front of her desk and caught her in the middle of her conversation.

"No, I'm sorry about the shipment, but I'm not the cost-" a pause. "No. Extension five ma'am. I don't deal with that kind of stuff." She hung up and looked at me. Her glasses were at the tip of her nose, her hair in a messy ponytail, and she looked really tired. Like she hadn't slept in days.

"Any messages for me Rain?"

"No sir Kaiba." I nodded and pushed her glasses up for her. Then I headed to the elevator that led to my office.

Once I was in my office, I closed the door and the blinds and sat at my desk. My head in my hands.

It had been about two o'clock when I got the phone call, at it ruined my life.

(FLASHBACK)

I had woken up a few minutes ago to answer the call of nature. I had just crawled back into the bed when the phone rang. I picked it up right away.

"Hello?" I whispered lazily.

"Is this Seto Kaiba?" it was a male voice.

"Yeah." There was a pause.

"Mr. Kaiba, I have a problem." This time it was a woman's voice. It sounded a little scared.

"What is it?" I asked, not really wanting to know.

"I'm pregnant, and I'm keeping it." Was her reply. I paused. I knew who it was now. Oh, boy.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"We, as in me and you, are going to have a child."

"I don't understand."

"Sorry." Was the last thing she said before she hung up.

(END FLASHBACK)

There was a knock on my door, and I answered unvolenterly.

"Come in." I heard the door open, then close.

"Mr. Kaiba?" she said. I looked up at her.

"What do you want? Child support?" she shook her head.

"No, I just want on thing, and that is-"

"What, you want me to marry you?"

"No Sir, I just want to know that you'll be there for me and the baby when we need it."

"Like I said, child support."

"Not really, I just want your word, on your honor."

"You have it. You have my word-"

Joey had been standing out side the partially opened door.

"-What do you want? Child support?" A pause. Seto had just spoken.

"No, I just want on thing, and that is-" this time the voice was female. Defiantly sad.

"What, you want me to marry you?"

"No Sir, I just want to know that you'll be there for me and the baby when we need it."

"Like I said, child support."

"Not really, I just want your word, on your honor."

"You have it. You have my word, rain"

I hoped you liked Chapter Five! Who thought Seto was gonna have a kid!

Rain: Uh-oh, Seto's mad.

Seto: Shut, up and go away.

Rain: WHAAAAAAAAA! Seto's mean!

Next chapter: _Joey knows._


	6. joey knows

Chapter Six

_Joey Knows_

**DISCLAMER: JAKE IS A CHARACTER I MADE UP. DO NOT, I REPEAT, DO NOT USE HIM IN ONE OF YOUR STORIES! THANK YOU!**

Hey, it's me again! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Had some problem with writers' block. But here I am again, with the seventh chapter! I worn you now, the series will be ending soon.

Seto: you know it's better if you let them guess.

Rain: Shut up! You hurt puppy and now I'm mad at you!

Joey: So now it's puppy? I thought it was-

Rain: covers his mouth you can't tell them that yet!

With Joey…

I can't believe what I just heard! Seto and his secretary, and a baby on it's way? I must have heard wrong.

Joey was walking around the town aimlessly, trying to remember what it was Seto had said. Was it 'On my honor?' soon Joey found him self out side of a house that seemed familiar to him, but yet so strange.

He had remembered the house, but from where he couldn't quite remember, then it hit him. Like a wave of icy cold water down his back. This house, the house he was now standing in front of, was the house of his childhood friend Jake. Jake was his best friend. Since longer then he knew Yugi.

Jake and Joey were almost inseparable. Everywhere Jake went, Joey was sure to follow. Jake had had jet-black hair, and pail blue eyes. So light, that they seemed gray instead of blue. Jake was often made fun of because of his eyes. Joey could remember a time when Jake was being bullied at school. Joey had been sitting on the top of the monkey bars, looking at a large group of kids.

Some of them were laughing, but only one wasn't; Jake. Joey had climbed down from his perch and went over to the group to hear what they were saying.

"Why don't you go back to creeps-vile? Your probably not even wanted there!" one of the boys laughed as he pushed Jake. "Yeah, maybe that's why he's here!" a girl said, shoving him back at the boy. Then they began to make fun of his cloths. He always wore a black sweater and a pair of jeans, even when the school told him not to. Then, they said something about his mother.

"Your mother probably got fired from her old job Cuz' she's ugly!" the boy teased. Joey had seen Jake's mother before, and she was very beautiful. Her skin was as white as porcelain and her hair as black as Jake's, if not darker. The only difference between Jake and his mother was the fact that she had green eyes. And the fact that she was a girl.

"Alright, break it up!" Joey yelled making his way through the small crowd. One of the girls looked at Joey. "What's wrong mutt? Jealous that your not getting picked on today?"

Joey gave her _the look_. The one his father would give him before beating the shit out of him. Everyone stepped back. "If you ever pick on him again, I'll kill you, got it?" Joey said to the boy who had started it. The boy nodded and the kids ran away.

Jake tapped him on the shoulder. Joey turned around and looked down. Jake was slightly shorter back then. "Thank you. I was about to punch him." Jake said with a smile on.

"Then why didn't you?" Joey asked. Jake gave a simple reply. "I don't know how to." Joey's mouth had hit the floor in complete shock. "Wad' ja mean you don't know how?"

And thus was the start of a great friend ship.

By the time Joey was eleven, Jake had fallen very, very ill. He had somehow contracted cancer of the throught. One day, when Joey went to visit Jake, Jake's mother said that he couldn't. She was afraid that Joey would catch it. After that day, he never heard from them again.

Joey looked at the stone walkway he had once walked up so many times, and he wondered if he should, for one last time. Joey took a quick glance at his watch, and saw it was only twelve o'clock. He had skipped school to stay and keep Seto's company.

He looked at the walk way one more time before he began his walk up it. Would Jake be glad to see me after so many years? Joey asked himself as he reached to door. Joey rang the bell the way he did when he used to visit Jake. Three rings, the first two being as close to the same length, and the third being slightly longer. He heard a female voice call out 'one second.'

Joey stood there patiently, waiting for the door to open. The door opened slightly the face of Jake's mother appeared. Her skin was still as white as porcelain and her hair still as black with some grays.

"Can I help you?" she asked. Apparently she didn't recognize him.

"Hey Ms. M!" Joey said cheerfully. Ms. M. looked a little confused, then seemed to remember him.

"Joey? Joey Wheeler?" Joey nodded. Ms. M opened the door and hugged Joey. "Oh Joey, how long has it been since I last seen you?"

"Five years ma'am." Joey said hugging her back. She let go and looked at him. As if studying him.

"Oh! Where are my manners? Come in." she led Joey in to the living room. Everything looked like it had the last time Joey had been there. There where only some small changes like a different couch, some pictures of a boy that looked like Jake only older, and a shadow box. Joey gulped. The shadow box had a whole bunch of pink and brightly colored clothes and toys, and a picture of a beautiful baby girl.

"Ms. M?" Joey asked walking over to the wall where the shadow box hung. She looked at him.

"Oh, that. That's Evelyn's (pronounced Eve-a-lin) shadow box." She said standing next to Joey.

"How old was she?" Joey asked whipping a tear away from his eye. "Two months." She said. "-She died of a birth de-fect. So Jake is my only child." Joey's head snapped around.

"Jake's still alive?" she nodded. Joey turned so he was facing her. "But mamma M, why didn't you or Jake call when he got better?"

"You see Joey, he did get better, but he can't speak like he use to. He sat by the phone every day waiting for you're phone call that didn't come. He thought you had forgotten all about him. He still talk's about you though. And he still sits by the phone on most Saturdays waiting for you to call so you two could go to the park and play." She laughed lightly. "His step-father says that he looks like a watch dog, guarding that phone. And everytime a call comes in during that time, he picks it up and says 'Joey' thinking it's you. I could be his friend Allyssa on the other line, and he'll hang up after saying 'sorry, I have ta keep the line open."

Joey suddenly felt very guilty. He sat down on the couch, and for the first time since he had runaway from his father and went to live with his mother, had himself a good cry. This was just too much to take in. just too much. It seemed like a cruel joke, but he knew better.

Ms. M. sat next to him on the couch and petted his back. After Joey was done crying, Ms. M made him a nice cup of tea. They sat and talked for an hour or so before the sound of keys was heard in the door.

The lock unlocked and the door opened. In walked a boy about six feet dead, with jet-black hair and blue-gray eyes. He had a pair of head phones on, and was dressed in a pair of black pants and a black long sleeved shirt that said 'you've gotta love skateboarding.' With a picture of a guy on a stretcher. He had a skateboard in one hand, and in the other was a bottle of soda.

At first he walked right by mamma M, and Joey. He put his skateboard in the closet, turned off his headphones, and came and sat on the couch across from mamma M and Joey. No one dare speak. Except mamma M. (no surprise there.)

"Jake, dose this boy seem familiar?" she said pointing to Joey. Jake leaned forward and looked at Joey. He whispered, 'a little', but he didn't seem sure. Joey smirked slightly, leaned forward and said 'wad' ja mean you don't know how?'

Jake dropped his soda. "J-Joey?" he whispered. Joey nodded. Jake jumped up and the two old-time pals hugged. Joey knew it wasn't the manliest thing to do, but after sleeping with another man, this felt like puberty all over again.

"Joey, is that really you?" he whispered. Joey nodded.

"Momma M. is this what you ment by he can't speak like he use to?" Mamma M nodded.

"There was a problem when he had the operation, the doctor messed up, and now it hurts him to speak to loudly.

"Mamma M! Didn't you call a lawyer?" mamma M shook her head.

"We don't have the money."

"How long ago did he have the operation?"

"Less then a year ago." Joey shook his head. Then thought of Seto's friend. The lawyer.

"I might be able to help." Jake and Mamma M looked at Joey, as if he had a million heads.

"You don't have to Joey." Jake whispered.

"Yes I do. I should have called. I should have called everyday to see if you were doing better, but I didn't."

Momma M looked at the phone and it rang. She got up to get it. She answered it.

"Jake, don't worry. I'm going to make that doctor pay."

"Don't tell me your going to do what you did last time."

Joey knew the ti8me he was talking about. Jake had gone to the doctors to get the flu shot, and they gave him the wrong needle. Joey lost his temper and gave the doctor a couple doses' of amoxicilion (sp?) it was almost lethal. The two boys laughed.

"Jake, phone! It's Allyssa!" Jake got up.

"Please excuse me." Joey nodded and sat there while Jake went to answer the phone. A minute later Jake came over to Joey and asked if he would like to go out with him and a few of his friends. Joey agreed.

Jake went and hung up the phone. Jake grabbed his skateboard and an extra one and the two teens left the house. Only after telling Momma M that they were leaving.

Once they where out side, Jake got on his skateboard.

"Um, Jake?"

"Yes Joey?"

"Why did you bring _Two_ skateboards with you?" Jake handed Joey the second one. "You always told me you knew how to ride it a little." Joey nodded and took the skateboard and the two boys road down to the pizza shop on the connor of fifth and third. Only two blocks away from Kaiba corp.

Jake and Joey entered the building and Jake went to a table with four people sitting at it. Jake pulled up two chairs and looked at Joey.

"Sit down Joey." Joey did. There were three other males and one female sitting at the table. Jake pointed to a boy with reddish hair and almost green eyes.

"This is Patrick." He then pointed to a boy with brown hair and brown eyes. "This is Pete." He pointed to a boy with sandy blonde hair and blue eyes. "And this is Antoine." The female cleared her throught.

"I'm Allyssa." She had blonde hair with black tips, and what appeared to be red contacts.

I looked at them. "S'up? I'm Joey." They all said hi.

"So, Jake?" Patrick started. We looked at him. "What's up with Joey? He your lover?" Allyssa, Jake, Antoine, Pete, and me spit out our soda.

"That's sick!" cried Allyssa. She had that 'OMG, I totally dig this Yaoi stuff' tone. "Mega gross!" Pete and Antoine said. Jake looked around at them.

He smirked. "I have nothing against the gays of society, but I am not one of them." He whispered.

Joey took a sip of his soda, and all eyes where on him. He decided to settle this with one word. "Undecided." Jake looked at him with confusion. Patrick held out his fist to Joey. (Not to punch, to give skin. If you're not a skateboarder you might find some problems understanding that. More at end of chapter.) Joey gave Patrick skin.

Allyssa was the next to speak. "Well, I'm straight. But I'm in love with yaoi. Two guys are awesome. Two females and I'm sick." She said laughing slightly. Pete was the next.

"Straight. Antoine and me. I'm not a big fan of either. Yaoi of Yuri. I think that's gross."

"Ditto." Antoine said. Jake looked over the menu.

"I don't have a problem with gay people. I've known a lot of gay people, and some of my friends or either gay or BI, and I don't have a problem with it." The waitress came over.

"Can I take your order?"

"Um… A large cheese. Joey?"

"I'm fine with that."

"Okay. The bill will be about $15.30. You can pay before you leave." Everyone nodded. She left, but before she did she looked at Joey with a sort of sexy glance.

About fifteen minutes later the pizza came and the six friends started eating. About half way through the meal, the door opened and Joey heard Yugi's voice.

"No, I didn't see Joey at school Tea." He said sort of worried.

"But, that's not like him to miss school unless he's been beaten senseless."

"I don't think you should be talking about Joey like that. I know everyone here knows about Joey's dad, but you don't have to broadcast it. And didn't Joey run away from his fathers' house?" it was Bakura's voice. He had a cool British accent.

"Yea, but what if he went back with out thinking? What if he went to go settle things? I can see the headlines now. 'Boy body found in gutter', or, 'Fathers? Do they all hate?', or what if it's something like 'Who am I?' and then his picture underneath?"

Jake and his friends where looking at Joey. Jake was the next to speak.

"Joey? You ran away from home?"

END OF CHAPTER SEVEN! The term 'Giving Skin' comes from skateboarders. They started it so that they would be able to pass by each other on a skateboard and give a high five. Honestly, have you ever tried that? So they give skin instead.

Rain: I hope you liked it! I've already started the eighth one!

Seto: how come I was only mentioned like, five times in this one?

Rain: CUZ YOU HURT JOEY! I will not tell you again!

Joey: But I'm fine.

Rain: Shoush!

­­­­­

Next chapter: _Friends, vs. Friends. And a lover? _


	7. friends vs friends and a lover

Chapter Seven

_Friends, Vs. Friends. And a lover?_

Ok, quick Recap Joey meets his old childhood friend Jake. Jake introduced him to his friends Allyssa, Pete, Patrick, and Antoine. (Pronounced- Anthony) Joey's friends, (Tea, Tristien, Ryou, and Yugi) walk in to a pizza shop that Joey, and Jake's friends are in. Jake and his friends over hear a conversation that they are having and Jake finds out Joey ran away from his father.

Rain: Seto's being mean again Joey!

Joey: Down Seto!

Seto: Otay.

Rain: What's wrong with this picture?

"Joey? You ran away?" Jake asked. Joey nodded.

"Yeah, a few years ago." Joey said stuffing a piece of pizza in his mouth.

Instinctively he popped up his collier, so no one would notice him. "Do me a favor, and try not to say my name to loud." Jake's friends nodded. Jake took a bit, then looked towards the door.

"Guys, look at this." The group Joey was sitting with looked. Joey did too. Seto was looking up at the pizza shop sign. "-What's The Seto Kaiba doing around here?" he opened the door and walked in. Mokuba was with him.

"Common' Seto! Your slow!" Mokuba said grabbing Seto's hand and pulling him to the counter. Seto ordered two plates of cheese pizza, and then they went to sit at the table next to Joey and Jake. Mokuba looked over.

"Oh, Hi Joey!" he called. This got the attention of Yugi's group, seto, and Jake and his friends. Joey put down his collier and waved.

"Uh, hi people." Tea jumped up and through her arms around Joey.

"I'm so happy that your father didn't kill you!"

"I didn't even go visit him Tea. And I'm sure the appetite head line for this situation would be, GET THE FUCK OFF ME!" Tea let go and backed off.

Patrick laughed. "I can see why you're undecided. One cute babe, but mad ass annoying."

Joey stood up, put a $20.00 bill on the table, and said "I've gotta go. Pizza's my treat." Then he left. Joey was still mad at Seto. Still confused. He walked to the home he shared with Seto and Mokuba. He went to the room Seto gave him, and he locked himself in.

He through himself on his bed and started crying. He put on his radio, and put in his Simple Plan c.d. He put on perfect, and started to sing along with it. This song reminded him of how he use to look up to his father.

There was a knock on the door, but Joey didn't move. He wouldn't move. He just turned up his radio to drown in his own tears. The knocking persisted. Joey kicked off his shoes and buried his face in his pillow. He felt like scum. No, worse then scum.

He felt betrayed. He felt like no one cared about him.

'This must be how Seto felt when he slit his wrist.' He looked at his left wrist, then bit it. Hard. Until he could taste the blood in his mouth. He wasn't normally into this kind of stuff, but it felt goo. So goddamn good.

He bit down harder, letting the blood flow into his mouth. He didn't want to tell Seto that he knew that Seto was having a kid. He began to cry again. When his salty tears hit the open wound, he cringed his eyes. Salt and open wounds don't go together. He got up and went to the bathroom that was connected to his room. He washed it under hot water to make sure it would be cleaned. He opened the medicine cabinet and pulled out the gauze and the sterile pad. He quickly wrapped his wrist. He went back into his room and laid down on his bed, face first.

Soon he found himself asleep. With nothing to do, but dream.

He was walking around the house. Mokuba walked by him as if he wasn't standing there. Joey thought to himself that he was just very busy. Then, he heard crying. But it wasn't crying of an adult, or a young child. It was that of an infant. Joey consciously followed the sounds of the cries. The cries were coming from Seto's bedroom. Joey slowly opened the door to find Rain standing next to Seto, and Seto was holding the crying infant sousing it. Joey spoke, but no one looked at him. No one even responded. They didn't even know that he was there.

Joey woke up panting and sweating. His shirt was off and he was in his boxers. Joey remembered falling asleep in jeans and a T-shirt. He wiggled his toes and found that his socks were gone. Was he robbed? What robber would steal his clothes? He got up and went into the bathroom to wash his face. When he opened the door he was face to face with Seto, who was answering the call of nature. Seto blushed and Joey walked over to the sink.

He turned on the water, let the sink fill, and washed his face off of sweat. He then rubbed his aching shoulders.

"Um, Joey?" Seto asked as he put himself back in his pants and flushed. Joey only looked over in Seto's direction briefly before washing his face again. Seto fidgeted.

"I have something to tell you, Joey. It's really important." Joey turned off the water, let the sink drain, and put his hands on the edge of the sink. He looked down at the drain.

"What is it?" Joey really didn't want to know what else he was hiding from him.

"I don't want you to get mad, but… I, I'm going to have a kid." Joey didn't even raise his head. "Are you really mad at me Joey? You won't even speak to me."

"I knew." Seto raised and eyebrow.

"Knew what?"

"About you and Rain's child." It was Seto's turn to look at the incredibly interesting floor. "I probably should have told you sooner. I'm sorry Seto." Seto looked up at him.

Seto remembered seeing Joey's wrist to the top of his arm bandaged.

"Is that why you slit your wrist Joey?" Joey nodded and let the tears fall. Joey turned to Seto and cried into his chest.

"Y-you're not going to chose the baby over me, are you?" Joey asked.

"Of course not! Is that why you were acting strange?" Joey nodded. "Joey, you know I love you. Even though sometimes I don't show it, I really love you. But I have a duty to my un-born child, to take care of him of her." Joey smiled through his tears.

"Just don't let the baby take all your time." The two boys stayed embraced in each other's arms for what felt like an internaty. (Sp?) After what may, or may-not have been an hour, Seto and Joey found them self rolling around under the covers. (If you know what I mean. hint hint)

When Joey woke next, Seto was lying next to him, holding him tightly. Joey shook him. They were awake in time to be able to get ready to go to school.

Seto sat up. "I wanted to sleep in."

"Do you remember that you said you weren't going to let me fall through the cracks?" Seto nodded. "Well, if I havet'a go to school, so do you." Seto grunted but got up and got dressed. As did Joey. They took the jeep to school. Joey was thrilled out of his mind to be driving the jeep that seto once said that he would never let him drive.

When they got to school, there was an argument. Some kids were having a verbal fight in the center of a large crowd. Seto and Joey looked at each other confused. The only one that ever got into a fight was Joey, and he always kicked ass, (so to speak) and Joey was standing next to seto. Joey pushed his way through the crowd to see who was fighting.

It was Allyssa and Tea! Antoine and Tristen, Patrick and Yugi, and Pete and Ryou where staring each other down. Jake was just standing on the out side shaking his head. Joey went over to Jake.

"What's going on?"

"Oh, Joey. I tried to calm them down, but no one listens to someone who can barely speak."

"When did this start?"

"Yesterday after you left."

Joey shook his head too. He looked at the bickering kids. Allyssa and tea were having it out; the boys were just staring each other down.

"-At least I'm not a connor prostitute!" Tea yelled at Allyssa. Allyssa was a very beautiful girl, and her looks attracted some unwanted people. How Tea knew that was beyond him. Allyssa through the first punch. The next thing Joey knew, the boys were fighting with their fist.

Joey couldn't watch his friends have it out, so he yelled.

"Break it up!" they stopped fighting. But Allyssa and Tea held onto each other's hair, hard. They were on the ground, still throwing punches. Joey grabbed Allyssa by the belt line and Jake grabbed Tea by the collar and they pulled them off.

Allyssa kept throwing punches in an attempt to get lose, to no avail. Joey put his arms around her waist to keep her from throwing any more punches. Tea was red at the ears by this action.

"Okay you two. What's the problem?" Joey asked, rather calmly. The two girls pointed at each other.

"She started it!" the yelled in unison. Jake shook his head.

"Alright, what's going on here?" it was the principle. He stopped short. As did the falcate (sp? (You know, teachers.)) members. "Joey's not fighting?" he went over and put the back of his hand on Joey's forehead. "Well, you're not warm…."

Jake laughed. "I knew you got into fights Joey, I didn't know you were famous for 'em though." Joey nodded.

"Fighting's my calling." He joked. The teachers laughed. The principle went over to Jake.

"You must be Jake Misouwa." Jake nodded, as did Joey. The principle looked at Joey rather confused.

"Sorry, old habit." The principle looked back at Jake.

"It's nice to have you joining our prestige school." (I'm not quite sure if prestige is the right word.) Jake went over to Pete.

"Hey, Pete?"

"Yea?"

"What's prestige mean?" Pete laughed.

"What? What's so funny?"

"I've never heard that word in my life, and I'm the writer!" they both laughed. Joey let go of Allyssa and she went after Tea again.

Joey turned around and Allyssa had Tea pinned between her and the ground, punching her face. "Take it back!" Allyssa yelled. Tea rolled over knocking her off. Now Tea was punching Allyssa.

"No! You stupid slut!"

Allyssa grabbed Tea's shirt and pulled it, causing it to rip. Tea gasped and grabbed Allyssa's shirt and pulled making it rip. She ripped it so bad; you could see the entire front of her bra. Allyssa screamed and punched Tea so she was knocked off her. Allyssa got up and ran over to Joey, covering her breast. I pulled off my jacket and put it around her. She was crying slightly. Not from the punches, but from the fact that she ripped her shirt like that.

Joey hugged her. "Hey, it's okay." Tea was red at the ears again. And Seto could have sworn that the green-eyed monster of jealousy had come out. Joey kissed Allyssa on the forehead. "Why were you two fighting, besides the name calling?"

"Cuz she said that you were never gonna hang out with us, so I told her off. Then she started talking shit. I got transferred over to this school and ran into her. She started talking shit with those little boy friends of hers so I called Pete, Antoine, and Patrick to come and stair them down…."

"So you two were fighting over me?" Joey joked.

Allyssa paused and thought. Then nodded. "Yea, yea we were. She's got some psycho crush on you. She totally hung on you. She was saying all this weird stuff yesterday bout you. Like, 'oh, I love his hair, and his eyes… etc. Etc.' and it made me wanna gag. Y'know?" Joey only nodded at everything she said.

'Man, girls and their crushes.' Joey thought. "I think we should go to class." This time, the entire crowd gasped. Joey and skipping classes went together like two peas in a pod. Spigettie and meat balls. (I can't spell even if my life depended on it.) "Okay, wrong audience." Joey said turning to walk into the school building.

Seto only laughed and followed. After a minute or two the students and the teachers filed into the school building. Seto and Joey were found in their first block class talking. When the other students walked in, Seto tossed Joey a brown paper bag. Joey opened it up a little bit and a smile crossed his lips. He pulled it out and it was a thing of Italian bread. Un-cut. He opened the package and began to eat it in the middle of class. The teacher took it away from him.

"Common' teach! I'm not hurtin' nobody with it!" he called out, his mouth full of bread.

"No, but your English might kill some one."

"Hey! Leave me and my improper English alone! And while you are at it, give me my bread back! I haven't eaten in two days!"

"Oh really?" the teacher asked. "-And just why not?"

"Cuz' I'm homeless!" Joey said, lying. Seto caught on quick and kept his mouth shut.

"Oh. I didn't know. Here." The teacher said handing it back.

Joey started eating it again and the teacher left the class. Jake leaned over to Joey.

"I thought you said you were living with your mom." Joey shook his head and went back to eating his bread.

Allyssa got up and sat next to Joey in an empty seat. "Joey, if you need to, you can come stay with me and my mom. I'm sure she wont mind." Tea stood up.

"Joey, I think you should stay with me!" she called out. Joey looked over at her.

"If I know you, you'd probably try to do my hair in the middle of t he night. Like you did that time I passed out at Yugi's. It took me two weeks to get all the hair spray out! Allyssa, I'll take you up on that offer." Allyssa smiled and hugged Joey. Giving him a soft kiss on the lips. It was short and simple.

Joey's face turned a million different shades of red. Allyssa was a very pretty girl. Ruby red lips, light blond hair, (except the tips witch are black by the way.) and her eyes where cool. Joey felt someone starring at him, and he knew this stair. It was Kaiba. For some reason, Joey just didn't feel like he use to when he was around seto. Ever since Rain interfered!

The teacher came back a minute later and pointed to Joey. The school shrink was standing in the doorway. "Joey, please go with Mr. Minato." Joey got up, (taking his bread with him) and grabbed his stuff.

And that's the end of this chappie! see ya! for now!

Seto: why are you so hyper?

:Rain: Your hurtful!

Seto: now what'd I do?

Joey: see! you are a mean person!

Seto: FINE! lets go f joey!

_Next chapter: a love to last forever. (This will be the last one!)_


End file.
